


Pay

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Komahina Week, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex for Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Komaeda [...] breathed in, straightening his posture whilst he took from his jacket’s pocket a small, folded post-it note. “But I’ve been thinking about it, I want to help you… in a certain way. I have more money than I need, you do need it more and, well.” Placing the piece of paper on the table, he slid it towards the brown-haired boy for him to take. “I know this sum is more than enough and I’d only ask you for a couple of hours of your time, I want to be together… as much as two separate bodies can be together. It must be something like your lucky day. Don’t you admire Hope’s Peak? A main course student wants to be in bed with you and you’ll even get money from it! Isn’t that wonderful for you?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Pay

**Author's Note:**

> All the thank yous and love in this world to Red for making this wonderful translation since I originally wrote this fic in spanish. He's all the good in this world ♥♥♥ Please, if you enjoy the fic, give thanks to him for making such a good translation.

It was the day of the month in which the family head would sit at the table, newscast facing him, and separate in each envelope the money to be destined to the house’s bills, expenses… and the brown-haired youth, the only son, would watch with worry from his place in the kitchen, as he dried the washed dinner plates. He could see the gesture of stress lower his father’s brow when a large part of the money was put into a single one of the envelopes.  
  
“Hajime.”  
  
Without need to say more, it was the son himself who took out of a pocket the white envelope where he’d received his pay the day prior and gave it, he’d taken from it only a couple of bills for his commute needs, the rest destined in full to the school’s fees. With a short, formal bow of the head and a thankful smile from both parts, Hinata returned to his incomplete task.  
  


* * *

  
  
His was a traditionalist middle-class family, a married couple with one son, so common and average nothing about them would stand out, not work, nor appearance, nor anything really, but the extraordinary effort poured by all of them into paying the monthly fee of Japan’s most prestigious school: Hope’s Peak. Or, rather, the special program within it denominated “the Reserve Course”, where exacting tests and a heavy fee could well cover the absence of a talent.  
  
That was the reason Hinata had taken up a part-time job a few weeks into the school year, in an attempt to lessen the economical weight on his parents, help with the main fee and cover his personal expenses. It was nothing impressive, but the schedule was flexible, if he got closing time he was allowed to take the remainders of sweets and cakes, and had the freedom to take as many overtime hours as he was willing to do, if he just notified in advance… and he took no time before writing his name in every free spot available on the shift list.  
  
The job was in a small coffee shop of homely and intimate appearance. Somewhat popular thanks to its warm, tranquil and welcoming atmosphere, visited mainly by students in need of a quiet place to study or meet up, with a handful of regular customers. Among them, a young student with snow-colored hair and the distinctive uniform of Hope’s Peak, main course. To the brown-haired boy, he stood out from the crowd. Not only for appearing every time in the envied uniform, but because he paid his bills with a platinum credit card and left a good tip that few teenagers could permit themselves. And, fortunately, it was always him at the register or preparing the coffee when that particular customer appeared, for which the generous tip often went entirely into his hands.  
  
The job was calm that day. There was always a coworker with him, so when it became particularly still he could even take out his notepad and study in short rounds. And find himself lost just as often in thoughts about that one student, thoughts bordering on intrusive and negative, generating assumptions about his life and how destiny decided on that level of inequality.  
  
He supposed the boy serenely drinking his coffee at his single table, in front of his iPad, had to come from a wealthy family, he didn’t doubt as much, not just anyone could give their son a platinum card and whatever his talent was, it would be qualifying him not just for access to the main course, but also to the full scholarship of the academy, not having to play a single cent.  
  
And on the other side stood him and his family, struggling to cover the exorbitant goddamn fee, his own effort to keep good grades and, maybe then, apply to some sort of scholarship in the future, as well as trying to make it into any extra class and club there was, to make himself noticed as student, maintaining the hope that at some point a scout could approach him with the amazing news that he’d get transfered… but it wasn’t happening, the months trudged along the debts accumulating at home.  
  
The situation was frustrating. He’d given nearly all of his money to his parents and after an unexpected expense in study materials his pockets had been left empty until the next paycheck. Grumbling over his notes at the counter, he was at least able to unload some of it off his shoulders and unto his coworker, not missing the chance to mention the injustice in people who seemed to have it all laid in silver platter, while he got as much as a cardboard plate. Although he mentioned or pointed at no one, his view drifted every now and then to the boy in brown uniform, taking short and elegant sips from his coffee cup.   
  


* * *

  
Komaeda considered himself no more than a simple spectator to the grandiosity of Hope’s Peak, and as such he was content, indifferent to the fact he wasn’t a close part of his class nor a friend to anyone in particular, just attending classes and participating in every activity he could in order to admire the others exercising their talents.  
  
So, he wasn’t expecting that the boy who’d catch his attention in a more physical sense wouldn’t be from the brown uniforms, but the black ones - infamous Reserve Course.  
  
He tried to justify himself, calling it an act of negative reaction to his recent good luck, affecting his feelings in that manner and giving him a bitter taste to swallow back. So he found a guilty pleasure in giving him contemptuous glances when passing by him at the exit or entrance hour, which the brown-haired boy wasn’t seeming to understand or even notice. Trying to satisfy the itch for it, he managed to learn where he worked and become a regular there, a place where he could give the him orders then leave a pitying and somewhat mocking tip, just to watch the smile and the happily-voiced, obliging thanks any employee would have to give.  
  
There was a particular afternoon where he noticed the barista’s gaze insistently on him, a penetrating look that just shot senseless shivers through his body, one he couldn’t know how to interpret, let alone react to, but which definitely prodded at something beyond his curiosity.  
  
Leaving his tray back over the pastry counter, he managed to overhear only fragments of the conversation between the two employees, until the brown-haired boy noticed him. And once again, with a good and polite smile, he was thanked for his visit, while the other worker retired to clean tables.  
  
“Oh, are you studying at Hope’s Peak as well? I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.” Komaeda confessed, tilting his head with a slight smile that meant to be his apology. “Though it’s the Reserve Course… it does have its building in the same campus, so that still makes up something like schoolmates. Of course, it’s not like we’d really be classmates, but something like that. In a way.”  
  
Hinata took an immediate defensive stance, raising his eyes with his brow already tightly furrowed. Yet the kind gaze and soft, airy voice coming from the other conveyed nothing more than vulnerability, a lack of ill intention despite the harsh wording.   
  
In a doubtful tone, the brown-haired boy made another attempt at being polite. “Yeah, I study there. Never seen you before though, maybe we’re on different schedules. But thanks for bringing your tray over, it wasn’t necessary. Have a nice day.” And as he lowered his eyes to the tray to take it back, his attention was again gripped by the light voice.  
  
“I happen to know the enrollment fees are very high, and not just those, but also the monthly ones afterward. I think they may even be the most expensive in the country, so it’s a little odd seeing a reserve course student working at a place like this, even though you must be from a prosperous family.” The words were released in slow drip, in a tone both soft and curious that displayed no malice, despite the sharper look in his eyes as his chin was raised, looking down on the young man that seemed to want to focus more on his job than the conversation.  
  
Hinata knew that proper conduct came first, that he couldn’t forget he was with a customer and couldn’t risk the job by being impolite. So his options were reduced to simply responding with a slightly weaker smile, embarrassed, even, over the upfront and entirely real words.   
  
“Eh… you’re not wrong about the cost, but we’re not rich and I’m trying to earn my own money here, cover for myself and help. Sorry, but I have to get back to work. Thank you for your visit and I hope we see you again tomorrow, as always.” He tried to sever as politely as he was allowed, emphasizing his words by turning to leave everything in the sink and take the empty tray to the back.  
  
Left without much option, the main course student bid his goodbye with a wave and a smile, letting the sound of the bell over the door ring hang in the air behind him, as he left.   
  


* * *

  
The clocks were striking seven when the sky began to be dyed in the afternoon colors and the streetlights came on, in synchronicity with some of the shops’ street signs, the coffeeshop included.  
  
Although Komaeda had wandered away, his thoughts hadn’t left the brief conversation with the barista, nor had he really strayed far from the place in all those hours, wandering the area, reading his current book of choice on his iPad and and every now and then passing across the street from the coffeeshop, eyeing the store window to confirm he could still see the brown-haired boy at work.  
  
He was at the opposite side of the shop, the back, where a nearly empty parking lot connected to a supermarket, when he finally saw the reserve course student leave the building.  
  
Despite the clear surprise that Hinata showed by raising both eyebrows, he smiled. “Hi again. Do you want to have dinner together? My treat.” He hadn’t thought about how he’d initiate the talk and those words just left him naturally. Upon seeing the obvious doubt in the other’s face, he added. “I’d like to keep talking. Because I think you’re interesting.” Again, the uncommon honesty left any thought in the brown-haired boy stuck halfway, the large trash bag still in his hands. But his happiness when Hinata accepted was sincere, and after he’d thrown the bag away and wiped his hands clean he walked away by his side.  
  
Komaeda only took him a couple of blocks away from the coffeeshop to a small restaurant, still empty due to the early hour. Barely any words were exchanged on the way, a short standard introduction and a couple of comments on the time, the weather and the amount of people on the street by then. Despite the discomfort and tension he could feel in the brown-haired boy, there was nothing like that from the main course student, who on the contrary wore a satisfied smile.  
  
He chose a somewhat isolated table next to the window for them to sit, where a waiter brought each a menu. With his eyes casually going over the list, the snowy-haired boy initiated.  
  
“It must be hard, Hinata-kun.” His green eyes, shaded by the low lights, rose to observe his partner. “Your situation, I mean. It’s hard to imagine, since I haven’t been in a place like that, but I think it must be hard.” A warm smile curved his lips. He could see the other lower his shoulders, relaxing.  
  
It was slow, small talk, even spaced to let the food arrive, but it didn’t take long to settle in and become more animated. The snowy-haired boy kept his gaze fixed, interested in the other one, and in that closeness, in that ambience he could finally look over the small details about him like the edge of his jaw, the particular olive tone of his irises and the way his voice rose a little when he was relaxed and content. He had no problem expressing his questions and the brown-haired boy responded to each, the sincere interest in him maintaining the conversation persistently personal, until he’d finished taking the decision. Then came the twist Hinata wasn’t expecting.  
  
“You’re working so hard, it’s truly admirable for someone without talents. But it’s clear the effort is going to lead to closed roads, dead ends, if you don’t have a talent, the reserve course is as high as you can get. And you’re barely managing.” The tone he used wasn’t very different from the amicable and enthusiastic one he’d maintained so far, but his body language was, with his nose slightly upturned, looking at the other with clear superiority. His chopsticks took a small piece of fish over his bowl of rice before bringing it to his mouth, simply giving the other time to process what he said, to organize his mind after leaving the rails of what he’d considered pleasant conversation so far.  
  
“What do you know about whether or not I’ll make it?!” The exclamation came out violently, with a slap of the chopsticks back beside the fish plate they’d been sharing.  
  
Komaeda just lowered his gaze before the clear display of anger, his expression softened. “Hinata-kun. I don’t like it when people lie to themselves and become blind to reality,” He breathed in, straightening his posture whilst he took from his jacket’s pocket a small, folded post-it note. “But I’ve been thinking about it, I want to help you… in a certain way. I have more money than I need, you do need it more and, well.” Placing the piece of paper on the table, he slid it towards the brown-haired boy for him to take. “I know this sum is more than enough and I’d only ask you for a couple of hours of your time, I want to be together… as much as two separate bodies can be together. It must be something like your lucky day. Don’t you admire Hope’s Peak? A main course student wants to be in bed with you and you’ll even get money from it! Isn’t that wonderful for you?”  
  


* * *

  
  
The wave of ire shook his body and the slam on the table had managed to dissipate the feeling a little, but it crawled still on his skin, contained only by his own incredulity before the unfolding situation. The blush didn’t take long to burn on his cheeks when, little by little, he began to comprehend the nature of the proposition, and embarrassment made its way through the waves of confusing feelings.  
  
“W-What?! Are you touched in the head or something?! I… no. I wouldn’t do that!” He pushed the folded piece of paper back, his negative answer signaled by a violent movement of the hand through the air. “No, no, no. How the hell do you even come up with that proposal?!” But the disbelief was even greater when he saw the expression of the boy before him change, pedantic, raising his chin and shooting him a look that awoke his rage further. Was he looking down on him? With disgust? Whatever it was, Hinata didn’t have to be there to take it so he stood, determined to leave, but the other’s voice stopped him.  
  
“You didn’t even look at the number. With that much, you could easily pay two of your fees. If it’s true that the entrance exams are demanding, you should be able to calculate how many days, no, not even days… how many months of work and overtime you’d need to do at the shop for that. It’ll only be two hours. If you really dislike the idea but, evidently, you need the money, I can be kinder and only ask you for an hour, for 65% of the sum. Can you calculate that or do you need me to do that for you too?”  
  
Who the hell did he think he was, talking to him that way? Where was the gentle and even charming guy he’d had in front of him all that time? And why were his feet not moving? Hinata’s mind was seething in rage, but his body stood still and his eyes lingered on the folded piece of paper on the table. He hadn’t looked at the number. The boy had a strong point and that money would be useful in the situation he was in, it would definitely be a relief on his parents’ burden if he could bring more money home… he could do it just once, and then add more money on each paycheck he gave, saying it was a raise and overtime pay… but was he really considering it?  
  
Seconds passed and slowly his fingers reached for the paper, opening it to… a sum that, translated into money, was more than he’d seen together in one place in his life, not only enough for two months’ fees but even leaving a good margin he could use for personal expenses.  
  
He slowly returned to his seat and without a word nodded his head affirmatively. Hinata didn’t dare look the snowy-haired boy in the face, but could swear that out of the corner of his eye he saw him smiling.  
  


* * *

  
  
He felt his skin burning up and could guess he was red up to the ears in embarrassment, with his gaze lowered he could see himself sitting at floor level, hand on his knees, in his reserve course uniform. In front of him, standing, arrogantly observing him was the boy in the brown main course uniform.  
  
His tense look, obscured by the furrowed brow, was set on the feet in front of him, his fists clenched so tight his nails dug into his palms. _“It’ll be a big help for my family… for me...”_ he repeated inward, closing his eyes for a moment and finding there the courage to subdue his pride and assume his position. The touch on his chin took him by surprise, he gave a slight gasp but allowed the other to raise his head, and by opening his eyes just slightly found the other boy’s figure leaning over him, nearly covering him with his wiry body. The soft, puffy hair framed a face of nearly ethereal allure, with thin lips of a delicate pink tone. He wasn’t denying that the boy was attractive and surprisingly within his personal taste. Arriving quickly to an early conclusion on what Komaeda intended to do, he again relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes, readying himself to feel a kiss on his lips...  
  
“Look at you… wanting to kiss someone from the main course, but if you’re not at the height to speak to me, you’ll much less be at the height to touch my lips.” The words were like a slap, making his eyes snap open in surprise and raise his view further when Komaeda straightened up, watching him from the superior position. “I could consider it. Go lower, kiss my feet. Show me you know your place.”  
  
Now, it wasn’t just his face lighting up red in embarrassment, but the heat reaching up to his ears and pressing down on his chest in a painful twist, his hands shaking in the small interval between moving them from his knees and placing them finally firm on the floor, taking an even less dignified position with his shoulders lowered and his head towards the other’s foot. Eyes stinging, he forced himself to hold back the embarrassed tears even before they appeared and without a word approached to place the kiss, only to watch Komaeda taking a step back and moving out of his reach when he was barely a couple of centimeters away.  
  
“It doesn’t seem to me like you really know your position, you know? Convince me that you want it. Is that the determination that you thought would get you into the main course? My late dog welcomes me more happily than you.”   
  
The cruel words kept falling on and hitting his already bruised pride. He had to take a couple of seconds to visualize what already rested in his bag: a thick envelope with bill after bill of 10,000 yen, all new, apparently freshly taken from the ATM. With that image in mind he began crawling back to the other, leaning on one of his elbows as he gently took the foot by the talon, and placed his lips over the fabric of the sock. He couldn’t help grimacing in distaste, the texture of the fabric, dry and rugged, against the tender skin of the lips wasn’t the most enjoyable thing. He felt movement, going a little under and then lifting his chin again, this time with the tip of the foot.  
  
“Very well… take my sock off, use your teeth, don’t bite.” The distaste stayed displayed in his face as he took the sock with his mouth, the taste of fabric, fortunately quite clean, dried his lips and he felt the lint against his teeth as he worked with difficulty. Finally to pinch only the fabric between his teeth, he pulled and exposed the pale skin below. Despite the bad experience with the garment, he was surprised to find himself enjoying the image of the stylized foot of the other student.  
  
Assuming that the snowy-haired boy wanted him to continue as he was doing, his lips immediately returned to the soft skin on the upper arch, giving it short kisses that rose up to the ankle and moved back down towards the fingers, small and slightly tensed. He could hear the other’s breathing growing ragged, with slight hints of sound on his throat. He swallowed thickly, trying not to focus so much on the other but with the foot moving slightly and the soft laughter peppered with the airy panting made the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. The toes he kissed were raised to his face, brushing over his cheek and then pushing against his lips. Hinata found himself forced to open his mouth more than he would’ve liked, eyes falling half-closed, holding on with one hand to the other’s calf, just to prevent him from pushing further in. But Komaeda seemed happier just to watch him, increasing the rhythm of his excited panting. The brown-haired boy, determined to do his part, to do a good job and led by that enthusiasm let his tongue meet the intrusive toes, feeling the saliva slip between them and drip down his chin as he was unable to collect and swallow it.  
  
The toes left his mouth in a slightly brusque movement and dipped to his chest, to be dried against the black school jacket. The arrogant look had returned to the other student’s face, though not as dislikeable to Hinata now, with the flushed cheeks emphasizing the paleness of his hair and the desaturated green of his eyes. The foot continued making its way down his chest, abdomen and finalmente passed between his legs, avoiding the most intimate area. Hinata felt some relief, but a sudden pressure from below made him immediately tense up and let out a short grunt behind gritted teeth. The upper curve of Komaeda’s ankle was perfectly pressed between his legs and he could hide his state no longer.  
  
“You’re that turned on by kissing the feet of someone from the main course? You really are a lowly pervert. Your jacket’s dirty. Take it off.” At the same time the embarrassment brought a wave of heat to his face, he felt it throb hotly on his tightly cupped groin. His hands moved to undo the buttons, and as he began to remove the jacket from his shoulders he was interrupted. “And the pants.” The authority within the thin voice made him shudder. He finished taking off the jacket, followed swiftly by his pants, thankful that the dress shirt still covered his shame somewhat.  
  
Suddenly, he felt all too exposed out in the light, in the middle of the room, while Komaeda remained completely dressed and watching him intently.  
  
“And the shirt.” The voice was cutting and dry this time, a quick look up was enough to confirm the stare was fixed on his body rather than his face. Lowering his gaze as he undid the buttons, he saw the other’s foot tapping in slight impatience, and as he loosened his tie he was again interrupted. “No, leave it. A dog shouldn’t take off his leash… and you’re going to be a good one, aren’t you?” A noticeable throb between his legs took him by surprise, closing his legs slightly and lowering the posture of his shoulders… he, then, loosened the tie just enough to slip the dress shirt’s neck under, taking only the garment off.  
  
Soft laughter filled the room again, and he wished he were hearing it as before, airy… panting, rather. Komaeda took his tie, his delicate hands and thin fingers handling the loose ends to adjust it to his liking on Hinata’s neck, until his fist closed to hold the end of it, taking it simply to tug. The pull led the brown-haired boy to stand, but he was stopped just as soon by a bare foot stepping on his shoulder, making him return to his knees and hands. No words were exchanged, but the signal was clear and feeling the humiliation weighing on his shoulder, he advanced on all fours to the side of the bed, where the main course student led him and proceeded to sit.  
  
The white-haired boy palmed his lap a couple of times, the sound muffled by the fabric of his pants but heard clearly enough in the silent room. He crawled his way between the other’s legs and rose on his knees, placing both hands on the lap where he’d been called, unable to raise his eyes from the sheer humiliation. He was behaving like a damn dog and it seemed to go beyond anything sexual… he was beginning to believe more and more that that boy meant only to mock him, satisfy some power fantasy and… his lowered gaze happened upon the tense bulge in Komaeda’s pants. He swallowed near dryly as the pale hand reached in, barely grazing the digits over the spot before opening his pants and slipping the fingers inside.   
  
The slow, slightly high-pitched moan that followed traveled directly from his ears to between his legs and, unable to tear his view away, he found himself entranced by the way the slender fingers moved inside the clothing, how they slowly pushed the fabric down to expose the erection now in full girth. As white as the rest of his skin, only the tip of his member showed the same slightly pinker tone as his lips, thin and in slight arch, and Hinata felt not only sure that it was to his liking… but also, strangely, that he found something adorable about it.  
  
A little lost in merely watching, he felt a tug on his tie as a call for attention. His view rose in a mixture of annoyance and confusion, to which Komaeda only raised an eyebrow. “It’s dry… it hurts if I do it like this. Aren’t you going to do anything about it? It’s okay if you haven’t done it before, I’ll be patient, I can guide you. But put some effort in.” Before he could do anything, another firm tug made him lower his head and a small panic took over him, tensing his whole body. And immediately, the hand that had helped adjust his improvised leash approached, and with a kind gesture caressed above his ear.  
  
“Be a good boy, start with just one lick. You have such pretty lips. I really want to feel them on me. I trust you’ll do it well, you’ve been doing so good so far.” The praise made him blush instantly, releasing some of the tension off his body. Unsure of where to even start, he looked a bit more intently and lowered his head to give a tentative lick at the side, quick and fearful of finding a dislikeable taste to it, but it was only skin. Soft, warm and taut. But it was the other’s much more marked groan that incited him to go on, searching for more of that one delicious sound… and the encouraging caresses over his ear, delicate fingers sinking between the short and thick hair.  
  
“Good boy! It’s not that bad, right? You did well. One more...” The next lick was longer, more confident now, from near the base up to the tip, where he felt the thick, viscous drop stick to his upper lip… it was proof of the other’s arousal, bringing out a new moan and a sudden tension in the thighs under his hands. With a gesture that expressed the instinctive distaste he felt over the thick liquid, he closed his lips and licked them clean, but found no unsavory taste on them, actually the opposite. His own arousal shot up from the inherently intimate flavor. He returned to his task, lapping in shorter and longer strokes, feeling where to press or where to advance simply with the guidance of the snow-haired boy’s breathing and moans, along the passing tension of his fingers against his head, giving reward caresses and scratches.  
  
He became more confident with his hands, taking a bit of control he separated the other’s legs and pulled himself closer against the bed to reach him at the correct angle. It wasn’t long before he found himself letting out his own small sounds between licks, pressing his own arousal against the side of the bed, legs tightly put together and fingers tense over the other’s thighs. So lost in his task, it took him until the delicate hand was touching his face to realize the other was watching him perform.  
  
“Continue… you’re doing well… ah… Hinata-kun...” The voice no longer came out firm, the soft moaning dragged the words in a manner delicious to his ears. He pulled apart only for a moment, when Komaeda lifted himself a little to remove his pants along everything below and place one of his ankles at the edge of the bed, exposing his half-naked state to him. The color on Hinata’s cheeks deepened, observing the slight road of white hair that scarcely widened at the base of his cock. His eyes traveled a bit further below and his hand found its way to take the base of the delicate member, graceful in its size, and started to touch in slow movements, spreading the wetness his tongue had left there.  
  
Komaeda’s hand returned to its place above Hinata’s ear with a soft caress that dipped to the edge of his jaw and then traced over the lips with the index and middle finger, pushing the finger into the mouth. Hinata opened his lips to receive him, as he had for his toes before, slightly confused but simply leaving his mouth relaxed and open, feeling the softness of the fingertips on his tongue.

  
“Lick, like the good dog you are.” Komaeda was clear with what he wanted and Hinata produced a slight noise of agreement at the back of his throat, strangely glad to be called good, although… no, not entirely bothered with being called a dog either, so he began to lick. Again letting his tongue slip between the other’s fingers, with gained confidence and lessened shame he closed his eyes, wrapping his tongue as he could around them and trying to keep his saliva inside his mouth… without much success. The fingers moved restlessly, touching and pressing against his tongue, separating and denying him the chance to close his mouth and swallow.  
  
“Haa… I like that enthusiasm. You’re doing it very well, go on like that.” The words, slurred by the renewed pleasure in the voice, again pushed Hinata to continue, to allow Komaeda to push his fingers further in and to lick him with increased energy, now letting the saliva slip down his chin and drip onto the edge of the bed.   
  
When the fingers were removed from his mouth he felt the emptiness, the slightly bitter taste on his tongue, and in disappointment opened his eyes to find that Komaeda hadn’t remained still. More relaxed than he’d been before, he now lies half-leaned back on the bed, propped up on an elbow, with one leg hanging from the edge and the other bent up. His hand had made its way over that side and his fingers teased his own entrance. Hinata blinked a couple of times, not coming out of the dumb stupor that took him. Absorbed by the other’s actions, watching the fingers make their way in, the first phalange already lost from view inside. The way the toes at the end of the bed tensed and curled. The restrained moan from the other student sent new electrifying shivers through his body and straight between his legs. Then, the slightly harsher tug of his tie nearly drove him face-first into the erection in front of him.  
  
“Don’t get distracted! Tsk… is it really that hard to keep you focused?” A short tug pulled his head back down, but the brown-haired boy resisted.  
  
“Hey… okay. Don’t get like that… I just… I was looking… uh… at the way you… ah! Forget it.” They were the first words he pronounced since he’d entered the room and they left him with the force of his annoyance, yet raspy by now from his arousal. His hand returned to the other and his lips found again the pink top of the other’s manhood, slick with wetness, and nearly immediately and soft and airy moaning filled the room.  
  
The moans turned into gasping and agitated breath, constant, rising like a song until the brown-haired boy finally decided to take the member in his mouth. As though he were only going to kiss it he placed his lips lax on the tip and let Komaeda in, receiving him with his tongue pressing the warm flesh against his palate. Noting that he fit rather comfortably in his mouth, and going only as far as his hand around the base of the other’s cock allowed, he retreated and repeated the movement. He had to pull himself closer and climb atop the sheets when Komaeda fully leaned back, his head hanging off the other side of the bed, his back arched and his fingers inside nearly up to the knuckles.  
  
Absorbed in what he did, he had to be torn away from his task to leave it, now grumbling at the constant changes and the indecisiveness. But his furrowed brow relaxed when their eyes met. Komaeda’s face was heated, flushed, and with a seductive smile he patted the bed to call him further up as he adjusted his own position in it, fingers slipping out of him. Hinata climbed fully atop, his hungry gaze going over the other’s body, admiring the now askew brown uniform that added to his morbid fascination, finding a particular liking for those clothes. His hand went to the other’s stomach, brushing over the thin green and red sweater, and moving to the slender waist under the jacket.  
  
He felt the other’s hand placed firmly against his bare chest and moving up to his neck, to take him by the tie and pull him up. Another quick look to Komaeda’s face hit him with the realization that the boy was looking at him with the same hunger, gaze fixed at some point in his chest before finally meeting his eyes again. Now having nowhere to retreat, hide or deny, he swallowed thickly and licked his lips before formulating the question, but one of Komaeda’s slender fingers stopped him before he could. The porcelain hands ran over his shoulders, and through gentle caresses he was guided to lay on his back.  
  
The way things had slowed down made him pay more attention to the movements of his partner’s body. How the legs spread to straddle him, how the hands traced the outsides of his pectoral muscles, the softly ran his nails from his ribs down to his firm stomach, causing a mix of goosebumps and heat that traveled to his groin, leaving it swollen under the thin fabric of his underwear. He let out a hoarse, restrained groan when Komaeda’s body pressed against his and the warm lips kissed the most sensitive part of his chest. Instantly he felt the tender skin react and harden, to the tease of the teeth followed by the tongue that left a trace of saliva, quickly cooling as the white-haired boy continued below.  
  
The hands exploring him so attentively went down to the edge of his underwear, slipping the thumbs past the elastic they lifted and lowered it, barely even touching his erection yet eliciting a new, begging moan that he couldn’t contain. The sudden fear of where that would lead shot a shiver down his back, but when he propped himself up on his elbows and raised his head to ask for an answer or at least an idea of what the other intended, he found himself facing green eyes and a daring smile. At some point Komaeda had lowered himself enough for his lips to be so close to his member that Hinata could feel his breath.  
  
His mind was emptied of any question or word he would’ve said. And as though he acted precisely on being observed, the boy tucked some of his hair behind his ear to keep it out of the way and took his lips to the member in front of his. The sensation of being wrapped by the thin, warm lips and being welcomed by the firm tongue made him fall back against the pillows and let out a resounding moan, believing he’d then get the relief he was looking for. His disappointment was deep when Komaeda, after swallowing him back completely till his lips reached the very base, simply retired leaving a thick coating of saliva. Before he could protest, making it only as far as to let out a grumble of complaint, the white-haired boy got atop him wearing a wide smile.  
  
With his knees on either side of him and leading him with his hand, he lowered his hips and let the head of the hard member rest against his entrance. The brown-haired boy took him by the hips, only touching, letting him go at his own rhythm, now having fully forgotten the money in his bag or the embarrassment of the situation. All he could do was watch the boy before him with fascination, the disheveled boy dressed in a Hope’s Peak main course uniform and about to sit upon him.  
  
He held his breath as he felt himself entering, tighter than he’d expected but pleasurable, to the point he had to clench his teeth to resist the impulse of raising his hips and just slamming in. He could feel the other’s nails dragging on his chest, leaving red marks on the skin. With a moan cut short the pale boy bit his lower lip, arching his back as he slowly lowered himself.  
  
“Ah…! Mghh… Kom… Komaeda...” Movement began before he could even get accustomed to the sensation, Komaeda barely rested his weight on his hip before lifting back up and beginning to move. It was clear enough to Hinata that it wasn’t anywhere near the other’s first time… unlike him, who stumbled to keep up with his space or even process all he was doing, surrendering to his wishes and instincts more than anything else.  
  
His body felt too hot already and his hips mover on their own accord, pushing in with a short thrust each time the other came down, with a slight bounce against him. His moans mixed with the other’s and his pulse throbbed hard both in his head and into the thrusts. For a moment he thought he heard Komaeda’s voice, his tone agitated, slurred by moaning, but nothing was making sense anymore. Escalating far too fast, unable to contain himself he tightened his grip and brought the other down hard against his hips, releasing a raspy groan in contrast to the high-pitched noise the other had released upon feeling that full.  
  
His muscles tensed with the coming orgasm, tightening against the other and almost immediately, a wave of pleasure and strange lightness echoed it all. His head leaned back against the pillows, eyes half-closed and unfocused, watching an uncertain point in the white ceiling as he rode the sensation out. He could feel movement atop him, the pressure on his chest increased and the other’s silhouette came into view, a gentle smile drawn on his features before he drew close and kissed him.  
  
It was their first kiss on the lips, a prize finally granted, sweet and soft although extremely wet… had he been drooling without noticing it, or had the other boy? Hinata lifted his hands to hold him, to try and bring his body beside his own in the bed and relax. But the other’s body didn’t yield, on the contrary, he resisted and spread his legs wider to prevent him from pulling out.  
  
“I’m not done yet. Are you really that selfish, Hinata-kun?” The words were purred against his lips, barely breaking the kiss. He felt the light breath against his mouth and the ethereal sound of such alluring laughter. His body trembled when Komaeda began to move again, not up and down now, but forward and back, rubbing into him as he avoided letting the semi softened member escape him.  
  
“K-Komaeda. I can’t...” He growled, biting back a moan and holding the other by the waist, offering a slight resistance yet not truly daring to remove the other, as it began to feel pleasant despite the flashes of post-orgasm hypersensibility, like tiny needles on the head of his cock. Soon the contact, as much as the wet sound and his partner’s voice, were making him fully hard again.  
  
He could see Komaeda wasn’t stopping, in fact, what he might have to say seemed to matter very little to him. His movements were firm and short, one hand’s nails digging into his chest while the other lifted his own shirt and sweater, surely because of the heat he was feeling by then, noticeable in the sweat beading on his forehead and legs. The brown-haired boy was beginning to feel used, scarcely a participant to all of it despite seemingly being an essential part, but the way Komaeda moaned, arched and adjusted in each movement made it obvious he was only chasing his own orgasm… and truth be told, Hinata wasn’t complaining. The sight was delicious and the sounds were the best thing he’d heard. And Komaeda was right, he’d been selfish. He had to compensate.  
  
He began to move on his own, making an effort to adapt to the other’s pace and… give him a hand, being as exposed before him as he was. He took his length in his hand, covering it as best as he could and letting the other’s movement do the rest, his hand nearly still in place. Komaeda’s body shuddered, letting out a moan that he instantly lost in a broken voice, moving faster against the new stimulation and, before long, spilling himself over the other’s chest.

  
“Heh… heh… look at you… the… the semen... trash can… of the m… main course… ah… that’s… such pretty contrast...” Nearly breathless, the words were barely intelligible out of the pale boy’s mouth. After a few moments of looking at the clear stain on Hinata’s skin, he reached for it, spreading the sticky substance and picking some of it up, taking it to his lips and receiving it with his tongue.  
  
Hinata’s eyes opened wide, wiping away any disgust that could’ve been there at the feeling of warm semen on his skin. The sudden flow of blood to his member shot a painful shudder up his back. Feeling it like a rush of adrenaline, he took the other forcefully by the arms and tore him off his lap, nearly slamming him down on the bed. Despite being taller, the main course student’s constitution was weak, with fragile wrists and a weight that was all too easy to handle for the reserve course student that was losing his self-control.  
  
He turned to put himself on top, pressing the other’s face against the pillows, leaving his voice as no more than a strangled murmur in contrast to the brown-haired boy’s growling breath. Grabbing the other by the hips with one arm he lifted it, and with the other hand supported himself by pressing on the other’s shoulder blades, keeping his body in place. Impatient, his hips searched the best position, thrusting against the raised ass and only managing to slide against the slippery mess there, taking several attempts before finally succeeding in burying himself in.  
  
He could feel the other’s body shuddering, but it didn’t deter him, on the contrary the sensation of the other tightening around him proved more addicting. Letting himself be led only by pleasure, his body seemed to move on its own, his hips hitting Komaeda’s buttocks hard enough that the sound was hard to ignore, even under his own loud groaning. Komaeda’s voice was muffled against the pillow, an arm under it as the other was tentatively stretched back, grabbing for the other’s hips and digging his nails in, as he pulled him close. Each of Hinata’s thrusts shook the body under him violently, and both the marks of Komaeda’s nails on his skin and those of his own fingers gripping the other were increasingly clearer, made to last.  
  
The orgasm was explosive, tensing his muscles to the point of pain and hitting the other with a last thrust as he spilled himself not only inside, but also leaving a whiteish trail as he pulled out, thick and dripping slowly on the sheets. Spent and exhausted he released Komaeda and let himself fall at his side, eyes closing, ready to let relaxation take him over...  
  
But as his half-open eyes glanced over and saw the thin and fragile body, with the puffy white hair all messed up, the clothes askew and pushed nearly up to his shoulders, with his back turned to him… and all evidence of what had happened dripping between his buttocks and staining his thighs. The reason for all of it returned to him like a bucket of cold water spilled over his head.  
  
“Ko… Komaeda… are you okay?” The awful shudder of sudden panic put him in cold sweat when he didn’t receive an answer. “Dammit… what came over me? What did I do? This isn’t right, I… did I rape him… shit! I raped him! What the hell happened to me?!” The train of thought began to feed into his fear. Getting on his knees in the bed he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder to turn him over and see his face.  
  
“Komaeda… I’m sorry, I...” His words were cut short by a small sound that the brown-haired boy didn’t know how to interpret, whether as a soft grunt or the beginning of a laugh, but there wasn’t time to consider it as the other boy turned, stretching his arms out to hug him around the neck and move in directly for a kiss on the lips. Wet, somewhat sloppy and extremely confusing.  
  
“Hinata-kun… that was amazing!” The voice barely came out as a hoarse, weak whisper, but was clearly a happy one.  
  
“Eeh?” Hinata couldn’t be more disoriented than he was, needing several moments still, to comprehend that what he’d heard was real.  
  
In the meantime the white-haired boy, naked, with his body still damp and sticky, pressed closer against him and placed a kiss on his chin  
  
“I’m going to start paying for your school fee every month, Hinata-kun~”

**Author's Note:**

> Leelo aquí en español: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896999
> 
> This fanfic is not only my contribution to Komahina Week but also a gift to Red (gold-pavilion.tumblr.com) who give me the inspiration and his time to make posible that I can present this work in english and not only spanish.
> 
> There was long time since the las time I write a fanfiction and it took more time and effor that I was originaly expected but I really enjoyed the experience, and I hope that you enjoy the reading too.
> 
> Thank you take the time to read ♥


End file.
